Moonlight Dreamer
by leris
Summary: A story of two hearts falling for one man. Fate and destiny imparting on a tale of love so strong it spans through time and space. Who will win? U/M.
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Paths

**Moonlight Dreamer _by leris _**

**_- Writing is the best expression of immortality._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Genre: Romance/Angst 

Summary: A story of two hearts falling for one man. Fate and destiny imparting on a tale of love so strong it spans through time and space. Who will win? U/M. 

"_Praise is the boiling over of a hot heart…the heart is so warmed by righteousness and love that, figuratively, it reaches the boiling point_."

**--John Mac Arthur Jr. **

**Chapter 1 – Unknown Paths **

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

Flashes of power beamed through the pitch-black night, brilliant colors of yellows and violets painted the once peaceful skies that roamed above her, its murderous rapture awakening the dark corners of her frightened soul. Her fear had come to a realization.

It had begun; the fourth storm has come to greet the chaotic realm of Elysion. 

She stared endlessly at the anarchic vision surrounding her. Her deep colored eyes capturing the immense dread she felt. The terror she knew to be the truth.

"I love him." She whispered, seemingly praying to the heavens to hear her unanswered wish. Yet the angels did not hear her. For if they did, the thunders would have stopped, the storm would have gone away, Earth would have accepted her. A bitter laugh escaped from her lips; such compelling words for an unfeeling woman… 

Another cold wind brushed by her ghostly countenance. She was not alone in this cold chamber anymore. A sigh immerged from the silent background; irritation was edging its way to her face. One of the High Councils has visited her again. 

"He isn't for you. The fates, they forbid." said the figure that stood behind her. 

She felt the piercing eyes that met her back. The voice was but of an old woman reserved, yet demanding…closing her eyes, she let the awkward silence answer her strange companion; secretly telling the wind to make her go away… 

Conscience ran through the old woman; it was evident that this princess loved her king. 

Loved. 

How rare was it for a woman, born and raised by the god of war to know love? How was it that such a fierce princess, whose murdered thousands of men be able to find solace and tranquility with her king? How was all this possible? 

_ Maybe their love was destined to happen, a mere cycle that has been repeated through reincarnation._

Maybe. 

Still, as she gazed at the form of the princess, she began to wonder. It was not at all impossible for this alluring creature to capture the heart of any man. She had been bestowed by the gift of beauty. She had violet eyes that peeked through the never-ending questioning mind, raven hair that easily danced with the passing midnight air, and fairy white skin that melted into the silk lacy gown she loved to wear. She was majestic in her own right, regal in her own provocative way. She was truly a daughter of the gods. 

But now wasn't the time for such praises, especially when the fate of the kingdom rested upon ones' hands. Duties must always come first. Slowly she kneeled, face parallel to the cold marble floors, her velvet cloak spreading its length as it reached the ground. 

"You must understand…" she began, guilt plaguing her old gray eyes. "Loving Endymion means saving his people… There is no other way…but for you to leave." 

Princess Rei turned to face the visitor, her delicate features shrouded by the midnight shadows. 

Softly she answered, " I have been taught of the prophecies ever since I was five; forcefully accepting a knowledge that remained unknown to me even as I was able to harness my newly found abilities. I did not quite comprehend it yet, for me it was just a story, just a myth…. Until the day I grew to the age of sixteen… Until the day I met him, Endymion, my beloved." Rei's voice was already quivering; she was not accustomed to being vulnerable. So, she halted her train of thought, deciding it would be unwise of her to expose herself at such moments. Subsequently, the anguish expression faded from her face, resulting to an almost genuine look of serenity. 

Another clasp of thunder was heard outside. 

Unconsciously, the Lady Council stood up, her gaze meeting the darkened form of the princess. She was bewildered to see the princess half-smiling at her, sarcasm hidden beneath her lovely face. She had thought for a second that maybe it was just a barrier, a sort of façade she kept up during her vulnerable moments. But her pride knew better, semi-gods like her don't have weak phases or helpless instances; no, they have trained for those years ago. Shifting her head in dismay, she choose the latter…unknowing of the consequences that lay before her. 

"Love has no connections with this ordeal, it is only the king's and your obligation that matters." Stated the Council, her tone firm, her expression unidentifiable. 

Princess Reisha glared at the woman. "Obligation?" she asked, obviously mocking, her enraged features obscured by the poorly lit room. "Have you no clue as to what I can do to you?" 

Rain continued to pour outside. 

"I know of your powers." Replied the old woman, apparently untouched by the threatening words Rei had spoken earlier. "And I know of the few men you have murdered among Endymions' court." 

Rei merely sneered, "Murdered? Those men deserved their deaths… they have defied Endymion…for that, they have also defied 'me'." 

The Lady Council was left stunned; surprised at the new information she has just received. At the beginning, when the mighty princess has just arrived Elysion, she refused to believe any ill truths said about her… putting in mind, that her king, would not bring home a malevolent woman…even if she was a direct descendent of the god Mars' lineage…But then, one by one, the kings court decreased, each mysteriously dying in their sleep or spontaneously disappearing in one of their hunts. All deaths were quietly blamed upon the peculiar princess; still, she was the one to have said nothing. However, a fierce storm raged through the land destroying hundreds and thousands of crops in its wrath…. It has been over a century since Elysion has witness nature's fury, 150 years to be exact. For a while, the people tried to keep quiet, cooperating with the king instead of rebelling, but then another storm came…. then another…. and another. 

Someone must be held accountable… 

"And I was the lovely criminal…" Rei spat, feeling utter bitterness as she spoke those words. 

An expression of astonishment flashed through the councils' face. 

Reisha, was able to read her thoughts. 

"No." answered the old woman, her eyes softening as she came into a unique acceptance. "The revelations, had appeared before us… and they named you…." shots of guilt ran through her as she finished. 

A drop of tear fell to the floor, Rei was unable to – anymore - suppress her outrage, her discontent…. her longing. 

"I will depart at sunset." She said, turning away. "Make preparations for my escort tomorrow." 

And with a bow of gratitude, the Lady Council left her… she was left alone again. 

Alone.

She was to face her misery, and the anarchic vision surrounding her - alone. 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

The assembly hall was an atmosphere of sumptuousness and luxury. There were elaborately carved pieces of ornamental embellishments and decorative objects abound. Encasing the room were rows of massive marble columns with composite capitals, while a chain of intricate chandeliers illuminated the coffered ceiling above. 

It was wealth at its finest. 

Usually, this place would have been where nobles and royals lavishly displayed their wealth, engaging into a general ambiance of indulgence and idle pleasure. But times have change, and the extravagant festivities that were once held turned into a mere show of fear and squabble. 

Endymion sat on his throne, his midnight blue orbs deep in contemplation. He was disgusted. He watched in loathing as his imprudent court bickered at each other. If it were up to him, he would have only chosen four men as his council, but no, his father had to do otherwise…. He had to be the 'great' democratic ruler. It was a good thing he had died, or else, he would have killed his so-called father himself. 

It was remarkably obvious that King Endymion, Ruler of Elysion, was one of the most powerful and outstandingly handsome mortal 'Gaia' ever produced. Evidently, his blood would reign supreme above all others. It was even rumored, that as an infant, he was able to control the elements of Earth at his command. When he would cry; heavy rains would pour, and when he was to laugh; a lighthearted breeze would pass those close to him. He was special; everyone knew that. 

However, he grew up different of what the Elysion court had expected. He became a dark man, contrary of what they thought he would be. His father, the late King Hyperion despised him for that. 

The feeling was mutual.

He felt no remorse when his father had died. No pang of shame residing in his mind as he ascended the throne. 

_King Hyperion expected a son that would illuminate his kingdom like the day._

_But instead, the fates granted him a boy who was as sinister as the shadows of the night itself. _

He had always believed that conscience was the weaker half of a person. So unlike his father, he did not govern his kingdom with hypocritical moral standards. In other words, he was ruthless. Be that as it may, he still followed the Book of Terrans; he had always thought it was a good set of laws and there was no need to change something that had been so effective to his people. Likewise, it would only be rather ridiculous and time-consuming if he had done that. 

"It has been the fourth one!" 

"We can't let this happen!" 

"The Revelations, they're all coming true!" 

Endymion sighed. Maybe changing the laws isn't such a bad idea. After all, who needs a room full of wealthy cowards anyway? 

"Your highness, Princess Riesha is not the one for you. The heavens, they challenge your love for her! Even the skies show anger! Endymion, it is unacceptable for you to be with her!"

His mood began to darken. 'Unacceptable'. He had never thought of it that way. Reisha was by far the most exquisite woman he had ever met, and he would not let some old man taint her, regardless of his position. 

"Unacceptable?" he asked, a scowl arising on his face .

Everyone grew silent. 

"Tell me. Why is that?" his brows rising mockingly at the elderly aristocrat. 

Beads of sweat started to fall from the nobleman's face, he began to shiver, not from the cold, but from the immense glare he was receiving from his majesty. He chided himself from being so damn imprudent; he should have known better, he should have kept his mouth shut… 

"ANSWER ME!" Endymion roared; his patience was slowly withdrawing. 

"I….uh….uh….I" the man stuttered. By now, everyone in the room had been overcome with fear. Their king was having another blood spree and it would be treason if they tried to interfere. 

"Answer me, or you will face death." 

Without hesitation, the noble started to beg for his life, his once proud state was reduce to a mediocre scene of a worn out man crying out of fear. 

"I'm sorry your highness! I'm sorry!" wailed the old man. "Please forgive me!" He was fast approaching the king, when suddenly, a burst of fire came out from nowhere - engulfing the old man. He began to scream out of pain, the heat was intolerable; it was burning every inch of his soul. But as his screams became louder, his body was slowly, frighteningly reduced to ashes, and with a blink of an eye, the old man was gone ….. And so was Endymions' rage. 

"I _hate _cowards. Just like parasites, they live off from other peoples' strength…. other peoples' abilities." With that, Endymion abruptly left the room, leaving the crowd flabbergasted and his four generals smirking with satisfaction. It is arguable, if anyone of them still had the 'storms' and the King's love affair in their minds.

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

She sat there, staring at her reflection. Immersed in her own dream world. She wished everything differently; for everything to change. She had hoped the images would someday be gone. It was never, within a thought, that something she had considered to be as a gift can lead her to eternal torment. 

Her porcelain face formed a scowl. Violet eyes shimmering with anger; she hated her reflection. She despised herself. Who would have known that Princess Reisha, Ruler of the temple of Mars, the Kingdom of War would succumb to love? 

The mirrors' pieces fell to the floor. 

At the mere age of five, she knew the skills her peers would have learned in there twenties. She had the prowess to shoot a bow with the fierce accuracy of an eagle's eye. History, Numerical Problems, Literature, all of whom she knew even in her sleep… Everything was child's play when she was to turn sixteen. It was now known that a god given gift of perfection had been bestowed upon her. She had everything. 

Beauty. Intellect. Dominance. 

Dominance. Yes, she was powerful. She knew her capability; the element of fire was at her hand. But love…. 

Fate had always played with her heart. 

Streams of tears were now flowing freely from her face. She couldn't hide it anymore, the pain of loosing him was gripping her heart, taking away its heartbeat, killing her every second. She knew she had fallen in love. But what was she to do? When everyone and even her own conscience was telling her to leave him. 

She was becoming weak…. 

_ I cannot become weak. I cannot._

Roughly, she wiped away her tears, unknowing of a man standing beneath the shadows of her chamber. 

"They said you were leaving at sunset." 

It was Endymion. The one person she did not want to see tonight. 

"Why did you not tell me?" he continued. 

She was unable to answer. What was she to tell him? It was hard to admit, but she was afraid. This was the first time she had made a decision without his knowledge; the first time since they met. She dared not to turn around and stare at his eyes, because if she did, if she tried to, all her plans would fail, and eventually she would succumb to her stupid heart… stupid, stupid heart. 

"Is that it? Silence? I deserve to know on why a woman I was set to marry next week would desert me. I demand an answer!" 

"STOP IT! You cannot keep asking me these questions!" she cried. "I never wanted to leave you! I never did!" 

"Then you don't have to." 

Rei became stunned by the sudden burst of emotions that met her; her mind and heart fighting for control. The pain was ripping her apart. Turning towards him, she prepared herself for what she was about to say and do, reminding herself that this was for the best. 

"Look around you _King Endymion_! Your people are dying! All of them, praying for me to leave…. Telling me to go." 

"But I won't let you go." He finished. 

"I won't let you go…" 

Then little by little, Endymion drew himself closer to Rei, his features softening as he inched nearer to her. He knew she was the only person that can take hold of him. She was strong, and for that he listened to her, admired her in every way. This was the most important part of their love, their companionship. Nothing mattered when they were together, not even their kingdoms could break them. 

Oh how he thought wrong. 

He held her tight as she sobbed in his chest, and for a moment they stood together, holding each other, the stillness of the night engulfing their forms. There was no deep understanding of what was to become of them. Tomorrow they would know. But for now, it was just he and she, a woman and a man, professing their undying love for one another.

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

AN: This is my turn on the love triangle between Rei- Mamoru- and Usagi, only this time it is set in the likes of the Silver Millennium, and has the elements of mythology in it. I've had the plot line in my head for a couple of months already, it is only now have I decided to really put it into writing. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; more will come in the next few weeks, just keep checking in every now and then. 

BTW, this is an Usa-Mamo fanfic, they were meant to be, it's just that I like experimenting with angsty plots revolving around the couple. 

---Usagi a.k.a Serena will be introduced in the next chapter.

Draft: Friday, April 10, 2003


	2. Chapter 2 Exposed Thoughts

**Moonlight Dreamer _by leris _**

**_- Writing is the best expression of immortality._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Genre: Romance/Angst

**Chapter 2 – Exposed Thoughts**

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

It is said that a King should have to do everything for his people. That he should guide them, protect them, and honor them. He must become the servant of many, and the helper of the masses….

But what happens when a man becomes a king? A man ruled by passions and emotions…. 

What happens now? 

The answer, he becomes a liability. A liability to his people, and a liability to himself. 

For months now, Endymion has manage to enter into a deep state of depression - a certain type of depression that has been nagging the Elysion Council for quite some time. It began on the day Princess Reisha had fled their kingdom, the day those dreadful storms had stopped. The day their very own ruler deserted them. It was an unavoidable circumstance for Endymion to choose self-seclusion following the incident; after all, he 'was' set on marrying the woman. So naturally, his Council tried to understand, while his generals - Endymions' most trusted advisors - remained numb over the whole scenario. 

This is what bothers them the most, if anyone was to be affected by the changes, it would have been the four men - Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. They were friends with the King himself, they have known each other since they were young, and they were always have been known to care about the well being of one another…. But why is that there reaction contradicted the usual? 

The Councils thoughts have been so disgruntled by such events, that they knew Endymion wasn't just forcing himself to isolation in mourning for his 'lost'. He was up to something, something great - too great in fact - that even their votes weren't considered, or at least recognized. As a result, they initiated the call for urgent meetings held outside the palace. They knew that this was the ultimate form of treason, and they also knew of the fact that when 'death' hunts them, they have no chance of escaping its grasps. Unless…. unless, they found someone who can, someone who could protect them, someone who is equal to the powers of the king, someone who was also gifted by the 'gods'. But they knew of no one who could rival the Kings magic. He was already the 'chosen-one', and 'Gaia' only chooses one carrier of its blood. 

Only one carrier. 

When the Council has learned of this, 'most' of them immediately became turned off on the idea of over throwing a king who is 'almost' a god by his own might. And as fast as they had coordinated with their rebellious plans, they dispersed, unwilling to acknowledge that they were part of such crimes, erasing their memory just in time when Endymions' 'so-called' recovery had commenced. But suffice to say, two still remained, haunted by their memories, and managed by their own hatred with the king and Elysion…. 

And those 'two' became a force to meddle with. 

A threat that will soon take thousands of lives in its quest for glory. 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

Endymion began to gently rub his temples in order to ease the pain; the afternoon sun was causing his eyes to squint at the alien light. One of the bedroom windows was left open again, he sighed at the idea of him having to get up. He did not want to have another glimpse of his failing kingdom, it would only reiterate him of the fact that his elemental skills have become useless at these uncertain times.

If only Rei were here….

After his emergence from the isolation he placed himself in, he had already received numerous reports of rebellious functions taking over most of the isolated regions in his country. Despite his efforts to rebuild Elysion, it seems that his people are still in a state of unrest. Over the time of his self proclaimed exile, he and his generals had thought a number of ways to further improve the reconstruction that preceded the aftermath of the storm- drafts of plans, restoration of statues, etc., thus, making it one of the most exasperating task ever to pass them. He even tried using his elemental powers to quicken the workload of his people, only to realize that a small portion of his abilities would be brought about when used for good. He remembered how exhausted he'd been afterwards, how 'used' he felt. It was like he was in a battle, only this time he was on the loosing end. It had never been this hard for him to use magic. Endymion let out an infuriated grumble.

_Failed ties…_

_ Rebellious fractions… _

_ An Achilles heel in magic…_

It's almost becoming an every day occurrence for something to go wrong… And his complaints were doing nothing but render him helpless in such situations. Endymion frowned at his turbulent thoughts – until a knock startled his contemplation, and in a mere seconds time, four worried men entered the room inducing his chambers with incoherent blabber. The words 'escape', 'king', 'die', and 'conquest' seemed to fill the air. From what he's heard, it was safe to say that a civil war has taken place. His golden era was now coming to an end.

_The second sign of Gaia's fury._ He knew the reason for her vengeance, her hatred against his reign, the revelations were done with basis and in accordance with the memories he had buried deep within his soul. Endymion shook himself as he recalled deathly images from his past. The last remains of King Hyperion should have been enough for her… _it should have been enough_…

Rising from his bed, Endymion approached a drawer wherein he immediately pulled out an old 'plain' black book. With brisk movements, he began to search its pages, carelessly crumpling parts of what looks like a delicate object.

_I have to find it, _he thought.

He continued for a while, unmindful of the pair of four eyes that watched him intently. But as the seconds progressed, his pace became frantic, stepping into a persona that has become thoroughly neurotic as he searched for something cloaked in ambiguity. Closing the book with finality, Endymion huffed in frustration and hurriedly sat on the chair next to him.

He sighed as he turned to his generals, "I cannot risk another holocaust," he said, unsure if his companions understood what he meant. Too many compromises were already made by his ridiculous decisions, and his mighty nation will be reduced to ruins if he reigns with pride instead of his mind. For as long as he is alive, as long as they cannot find him, his kingdom will be safe from all harm.

Malachite watched his friend with longing, a sad smile emitting from his face. He knew, as for the moment, that pretensions were not to be taken highly. Self-importance should be discarded. It is for the sake of Elysion, and the crown king himself.

"We understand your highness…" Malachite began, "The law of Terran can never be broken, that those who condemn a king before his death bed will be sent to ruins with hell's curse declaring a mighty war -"

"And whoever shall be found guilty will suffer the eternal consequences." Zoicite finished.

Endymion nodded in agreement. It was true, that as soon as he disappears, the rebellion will halt its advances, therefore, saving the entirety of Elysion from any further grievances. For the reason that their laws forbid the rebels to announce capture of Elysion when its king is still alive, until he is well and healthy, until he breaths the air he walks in, no other person can rightfully rule the blessed race of Elysionaires. He inwardly laughed at the irony of the situation. The father he had grown to hate was the one person he least thought would save him from a turmoil such as this. Because if he had not created those laws, and if he had not 'mingled' with a god, then, he would have probably battled with the rebels, wiping out most of his citizens in the process.

Escape was the ideal defense…

From Gaia…

From his enemies…

And from total devastation. 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

His generals thought best of him to present himself as a peasant, making him travel with the barest essentials a normally 'very poor' person would have. As Neprite had said, "No one will harm a man, who has but nothing." And he was right. Hence, they dressed him in wool like cloth the color of mud, in which they devised to have a small hole so that his head may penetrate the ingenious ensemble. They also armed him with a few gold coins, and a little food here and there. The rest would be his doing if he wanted to survive outside the lavishness of his lifestyle.

Only one loophole was to be dealt with, his boots. Endymion, the stubborn man that he was, did not allow them to meddle with comfort. It was fine for him to be left with a penny in his pocket, and crumbs in his tattered sack. That was all understandable, but with no horse to travel with, and a weeks' walk ahead of him, the picture of him walking almost barefoot in some of the most dangerous terrains made him utter explicatives. Jedaite was the only person who tried to counter his need for 'good shoes'. The man with sandy blonde hair stated that none of his selections were desirable for his disguise, and that a peasant could never afford to wear such a fine leather necessity, he even recommended that he should just borrow instead of using his own possessions. Endymion disagreed, he reasoned out that his boots were custom made to fit his uncommon foot measurements, and unless they announce to the whole of Elysion that he is in need of a pair of peasant-style comfy boots, they would have to make use of what they had. Ultimately Endymion won, and he was finally allowed to wear his own –extravagant- boots. Until, Zoicite, the reasonable one, suggested that they should just lengthen the wool blanket to hide his 'odd feet'. This was the last straw that led -all five grown men - to go out of their way and laugh to their hearts content.

That same afternoon, a week after Princess Reisha left, he started his search for a safe lair. There was a silent agreement that only he would know of his where abouts to ensure his safety. And in turn, he offered them his promise that he would return in a month's time, wherein his people would have recovered from the deep pit he himself had trapped them with, and him be allowed to seek vengeance to those who dare commit treason and fleece what was rightfully his.

It had been six days since then, and he has walked endlessly, stopping only to gather food and rest for a minute or two. He was exhausted in all accounts, but this experience was priceless in terms of the knowledge he gathered. During his travel, he had come well acquainted with stature other than the people of Elysion. It was, for a fact, that their kingdom was regarded as the superior race of Earth, beholding the greatest powers and treasures known to man. But the price of such was arrogance. He had seen many of his citizens dismiss foreigners in their land, saying that their blood will taint theirs and openly declaring their unwelcome visit. The discrimination was so blunt in their kingdom, that most towns outside their realm banned the migration of their citizens to Elysion. Only the temple of the gods remained in good ties with them, a logical circumstance, since his very own lover governs it. But even a semi-goddess was not good enough for his people and his deity.

Somehow he was thankful that he was given the chance to travel and discover the life outside his dominion. Or else, he would not have had the chance to meet a hermit, a nun, and Lady Beryl. When asked what they thought about Elysion, all three gave out different fascinating answers. First was the hermit. A man he met in the woods of Nazardos. His reply was that the country was like its Council, nice in the outside but totally useless. Endymion felt shocked by such words, because when the rebels broke out, all twelve of his state committee went into seclusion, locking themselves up in their respective corners in the castle, and his people, although rich with treasures, did nothing to alleviate the deprivation of poor foreign families. He felt guilt roam his mind, if he had only been a better example to his citizens… They parted when Endymion reached the dessert of Animos, he asked if he could do a thing or two for the man, but the hermit quietly refused saying that he was eager to go on his way.

His next stop would be the Land of the Desolate, a small-inhibited portion on the southeast of Animos. This would be a good place to rest, as it was unlikely for bandits to travel this course. Surprisingly, he had found out that he was not traveling the same route alone; a nun by the name of Re-ika had softly asked him if he would like to travel with her. And since she was a fragile looking woman, leaving her unaccompanied would be ungentlemanly of him. So consequently, he agreed to take her further to a place called Lundaya. But finding no subject to talk about, he asked the same question he had given the hermit, what had she thought of Elysion? Her reply was to simply take Endymion to the nearest dessert plant, a cactus. Re-ika, being the deep person that she was, immediately pricked her finger in its thorns, and carefully sliced through it to drink some water. There were no more words that needed to be said afterwards, and as they walked the path that approached the town of Lundaya, Endymion bid farewell, picturing the sight of her bleeding from a plant she so much had related to his own domain… Elysion.

The town of Lundaya was an intoxicating place for the drunkards that roamed its streets. It held countless taverns, casinos, and prostitutes. He smirked as he saw a man groping a lady's breast in the very first heat of the sun - right in the open for everyone to see. It was later then followed by a woman's continuous moan of satisfaction, in which he finally came into an understanding on why she 'liked' being molested by a man old enough to be her father.

She was a harlot. A woman dirty enough to mar mud puddles. He was displeased at the idea of a person selling her body for money, because for him, this was the lowest state of living.

Another moan escaped the woman, her eyes gazing onto his midnight blues.

"Here, people pay to look." she said, her legs spread wide-open as the man she sat on continued to touch her in immoral ways. Upon seeing this, Endymion merely walked away, ignoring her loud – irritable – moans. But as he furthered along, he felt someone tap his shoulders. Turning his back, he saw the same whore, smiling at him seductively.

"Would you mind being my escort?" she asked. "Its not everyday I see a man as handsome as you."

He responded by continuing on his way, directly dismissing the red-head that had courageously set out for him, afraid that a little of her skin may spoil his 'good-nature'.

"So, your a clean one 'eh…" she teased.

"As pure as it can get," was his sharp reply.

"Then what are you doing here? "

"That is none of your business."

"Well, it is… That is, if I keep following you until the end of Lundaya…" He stiffened. "You would protect a helpless girl like me… Wouldn't you?"

By now, Endymion was disgusted by her attitude, her puppy dog expression did not suite the emerald color of her eyes, she just wasn't innocent enough, or rather, she was never to be one to act like such. He had become irked at the way she touched him, her hands wandering carelessly unto his torn pants. _Such a whore_, he thought.

"Your so much like me before… so much like me…I never enjoyed their touches, but eventually, I had too…"she paused. She had wanted to tell him something, a token to make him understand. "Do you know of Elysion?" she inquired.

Endymion remained silent, unsure of what to answer.

"I was a high lady once…. A very rich lady… But when they discovered that I wasn't a true Elysionaire… they sent me to exile-" she bitterly chucked as she remembered her past, from society's elite to being a live human dirt, it was truly a cleansing of a race. " But you don't have to pity me, if they had not done that, then, I would not have been able to meet you…. "

He smiled at her warmly. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he tried to comprehend her situation. She was one of the victims of King Hyperion's mission to clean Elysion of half bloods. He was sixteen at the time, and he had seen various families brought out of their homes, being left to fend for themselves as their possessions were stolen and their house torn down. Gently, he held her hand and stared at her face. Beryl, taken by his looks, giggled as she felt his sympathy towards her. Thus, was the beginning of their friendship.

Together, they traveled along the scenic roads of Lundaya exchanging names and stories, sometimes taking naps beneath a century tree. Even now, as he is reaching his destination, he could still remember images of Beryl's face as she told of her history. How she managed to feed herself using the only commodity she had – her body. He sighed; he never would have thought that he would miss her. She was such a great companion, easy to be with, although lustful and seductive, she managed to ease his time. When they reached the borders of Lundaya, Beryl, whom Endymion had grown fond of had sweetly said good-bye, whispering coyly in his ears that when she sees him again, she will gladly share intimate opportunities with him. He, a devoted lover to only one woman, kindly said no, telling her that their will be other men who will treat her like a queen.

When he stepped unto the streets of Dara, Endymion had happily whistled a tune, culminating the end of his journey. This was the best place for him to hide. A small tight nit community who had nothing but tradition to follow, they had no princes, no castles, and no rulers. It was almost preordained when he saw a sign pasted at the window of an eatery.

It read, "_Looking for work? We have one for you." _He grinned at the post and immediately went inside to greet his future 'master'.

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

As the door creaked open, Endymion's steps stained the white marble tiles of the restaurant, the pieces of mud trailing along as he approached the bar. He felt the stares encircling him, even hearing some old lady muttering profanities as he furthered his stroll. It seems that his disguise has done too well for him - very well to say the least.

_Damn!_

So he tried to compose himself, his tall figure demanding respect. He sat at the farthest seat available, the one next to the bar. Tapping his fingers lightly, he waited patiently for the owner to approach him.

"Can I help you with something?" A girl questioned, her cerulean eyes filled with sparkle and warmth.

Endymion gazed at her, noting the blonde hair that was tied up into two peculiar buns. He grinned at her innocence. "I saw the sign outside and thought that I should apply, do you know of the owner?"

The girl's face beamed, "Yes, Yes, the owner is my –"

"Her father." Interrupted an old woman, the same person who calmly took his presence as disturbing. She was the cleaning lady of the house. "And I don't think Mr. Kenji would think highly of a wanderer." She smirked.

Endymion's jaws tightened with her words. Restraining himself from doing anything harsh, he bit back curses and allowed another bash of insults hit him. Until a the girl with the buns, reprimanded his insulter, stating that she, or rather Luna, would not know of her father's choices, unless he decides it himself.

"I'm sorry about Luna." She looked at him apologetically while rubbing her hands with the apron she wore. "She just doesn't like strangers."

"I understand." Endymion replied.

"By the way, my name's Usagi, what's yours?" She asked, as she extended her hands. Endymion could not help but be baffled at the word 'Usagi', such a strange name he thought. Dara's culture really did differ from its surrounding towns and kingdoms. No wonder, they have been isolated all these centuries.

"My name's Mamoru," he countered, somewhat perplexed at the name he had just developed. It was the only word he could recall during his lessons on "Isolationism of Cultures", featuring Dara - the most boring class of his schooling days.

Taking a hold of his hand, she ushered him into the kitchen. But as he stood up, she took one glanced at his clothing and shook her head in dismay. She tried in vain to search for something to improve. Usagi sighed longingly. "I guess you will do for now."

Endymion chuckled at her words. "Yes, I guess this will have to do."

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@ 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@

AN: Endymion was sent away, not because he was a coward, but rather he had to avoid war with the rebels, or else Elysion might not be able to revive its golden glory. Also, the laws are imbedded with a curse, that's why he and his enemies are keen on following them - another of King Hyperion's doing. And yes, Beryl was nice in this chapter, its part of my character development.

I'm sorry for those who expected the name Serenity, I had originally planned it to be Usagi, so I could emphasis that Dara, the town Endymion settled in, has its own culture. Moreover, I did not want instant changes in names, like Endymion telling her to just call him Mamoru because that was what his Mother had called him, etc…

BTW, thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter.

Special mention to Kumiko, another budding author on ff.net, check out her stories, you'll appreciate them. J

--Draft: Friday, May 2, 2003


End file.
